This invention relates to terminal blocks used in wiring circuits, and, more particularly, to a mounting support rack for such terminal blocks.
Terminal blocks are commonly used in electrical control panels and other circuit wiring. A prior art arrangement which is highly satisfactory is the one which is disclosed in the patent issued to De Smidt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,975 on Feb. 22, 1966, the claims of which have since been disclaimed. In this patent, a plurality of terminal block segments are removably mounted on a channel-like track.
Typically, the mounting tracks for terminal blocks, such as in the De Smidt et al. reference, are disposed in a single row along the periphery of a surface of an electrical panel. This type of mounting can consume precious surface space in a crowded panel. Also, since the terminal blocks are mounted on the same surface as the electrical circuitry and components, installation and maintenance of the terminal blocks can be inconvenient and time-consuming.